pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Origin Crater: End of the Light
This section of the Origin Crater is literally The Forest Navel from the first Pikmin game. It is called "End of the Light" because when it is daytime on the surface, the light can only reach down to a certain point of this section at best. When the story starts off, you can only explore the very corner of this place where the Puffstool could normally be found in the first Pikmin game. If you try to go any other direction than up the wall where the Pikmin group is headed, you'll be told to turn around and come back. It will be a long, long time until you can come back here again. Once you do, although the map will remain essentially unchanged it is loaded with far more complicated obstacles and advanced challenges than before. "Towards Light" can be accessed by following the path that the Pikmin group takes over the craggy walls, and "Dark Descent" can be accessed by following the long road by the side of the abyss where the Libra and Analog Computer were found in the first Pikmin game. Points of Interest *"Glowcap:" Pick this glowing mushroom and it will offer a few uses. You can use it as a weak weapon in battle, it adds light to dark places, and a couple Pikmin can eat it to heal. Eating Glowcaps usually has a side-effect that causes bothersome hallucinations. *"???": Examine the circular object next to your starting point to get the message "You don't understand why, but you feel sad and angry when you look at this object." *"???": Examine the crescent-shaped object next to your starting point to get the message "It's covered in some kind of fluid. It makes you feel cold inside." NPCs *Red Pik 1: "Just when I thought we were finally going to get some answers... but you're just as clueless as the rest of us! No one here knows how we ended up in this place, in the dark. Whatever happened, we shouldn't hang around here any longer or things might get ugly. Those big things over there, covered in helpings of reeking goo... I don't want to meet the creep that made THAT mess." *Yellow Pik 1: "Hey! If you look up right above you and squint really hard, you'll see some shiny things way up there! Shiny things means light! And right now we're in the dark! So, we should try and get up there where it's nice and bright and safe!" *Yellow Pik 2: "But, those bright spots are pretty small... and they aren't all over the place at the top. Just sort of... in the middle. Hey- do you think that maybe there's a big wall or something blocking the view? It's too dark for me to tell, and you... you look like you might be more used to dark surroundings. Just a thought." *Red Pik 2: "These things are giving off light too. So if we take them with us, we'll probably be safer. Don't you agree? Let's try and pull a few out of the ground before we get going." *Red Pik 3: "I'm trying really hard to remember what happened a little while ago. We all woke up, it was dark... that's about it. That's all I'm getting. Maybe I'm not thinking hard enough..." *Yellow Pik 3: "OK, looks like we've agreed on finding a way to get to those lights. Maybe this wall here is a good place to start climbing. Just let me know when you're ready to go, OK?" *Red Pik 4: "I don't like the look of these big things here. I feel like sticking around them will give us bad luck. As if it wasn't bad enough luck that we all ended up in this state."